who dares dies
by england-fan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is an ex soldier who had to leave the SAS after an accident. while attending a party at his work place he meets a girl called Lili who discovered a conspiracy being made by Arthur,s leaders. now Arthur, with the help of Lili must find a why to stop them before the UK goes to war with Russia, while also keeping himself and Lili alive. slight England X Liechtenstein.
1. Chapter 1

((note: I should probably tell you all I got the idea for this story while reading a book, but I hope you enjoy it non the less.))

It was 2004 a group of U.S marines and British S.A.S were on a joint operation. They were there to capture a man who was planning a terrorist attack on the U.S and the U.K. the soldiers were in a bar it was dirty and the place smelled like rotten piss the soldiers were sitting in the corner at a table trying not to draw attention to them self's.

There's six of them three U.S marines and three British S.A.S men.  
There was Jack Rivers an American with a mean look on his face a look that never seems to leave his face. He had a scar down the side of his face whether the scar was given to him or self-inflicted is any ones guess. Neither one should surprise you. Then there was Scott goldfield a British man with a thick Scottish accent. He had slicked back red hair and brown eyes. Scott kept his beer to his lips he never actually drank it. he probably thinks drinking something in a place like this would probably kill him but could you blame him.

There was Paul tiller an American with spiky black hair. it was hard to stay hidden do to how big Paul was. He was huge and every bit of his body was pure muscle. He was so ripped that his clothes seemed like they were ready to rip off.  
There was mike stone. a young skinny looking guy with a thick north London accent and a shaved head.

Then there was the U.S marine commander. the leader of the U.S marines. Alfred Jones. A guy who looked like he belonged on the front cover of a magazine. Despite how he looked Alfred was good at his job and he would do anything to get the job done.  
Then last there was the British S.A.S commander the leader of the S.A.S Arthur Kirkland. When it came to getting a job done no one was better then Arthur he is skilled fast smart and always a step a head. Arthur was flicking and catching a coin. *Flick catch flick catch*.

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled.  
"Heads."  
Arthur put his coin down then he looked at Alfred with a serious look.  
"never mind." Alfred said with a sad look. Alfred then took a sip of his beer.

Scott was leaning on his chair with his arms crossed.  
"I don't see how any one can drink in a place like this."

The S.A.S and the U.S.M have only just met but they talked like they have known each other for years. I guess it was the connection they shared as soldiers.

They were there waiting for a man who always came in the bar at this time. He worked for the terrorist leader the man they were sent to catch. If they followed this man he might lead them to him.

The man finally came in and sat at the bar. Arthur gave mike a nod. Mike went out side were he placed a transmitter on the mans vehicle. He then went back in side. Where he sat back down with the others. Now all they had to do was wait.

It was an hour after the man left. The S.A.S and the U.S.M followed soon after.  
They got in a jeep and followed him to a building. It was well guarded.  
Arthur and Alfred and the others took out the men out side. They snuck in.

They split up in to three groups. Jack went with Scott.  
Paul went with mike. And Alfred went with Arthur.

Jack and Scott went down a corridor and down some stairs. When they were down the stairs they were ambushed they tried there best to fight them off but it was no good they killed them both. When they shot Scott he fell on his front. One of the men rolled him on his back. He notice something in Scott's hand. He looked closer to see what it was. It was a grenade but before he could say anything it was too late. Scott's body and every thing around him exploded. This alerted the others.

Arthur and Alfred quickly turned around to the sound of the explosion. Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Shit they know were here. Come on we have to keep going."

Arthur and Alfred opened a door to a small corridor. When they were in the corridor a M67 Frag Grenade rolled to Alfred. Arthur pushed Alfred out the way. he tried to kick the grenade away. But when Arthur's foot hit the grenade it exploded. This burnt Arthur's leg very badly. Arthur screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

Alfred swung his gun to his front and shouted.  
"SON OF A BITCH." Alfred shot in the direction the grenade came from. Alfred stopped shooting. it was quiet too quiet. Alfred turned to Arthur his eyes were closed Alfred couldn't tell if he was a live or not.

Alfred walked down the corridor he got to a flied of was court of guard and pushed down the stairs. He was then grabbed and dragged in a room. Alfred was thrown to the floor. He looked to his side were he saw two dead bodies. It was Paul and mike Alfred put his head up to the terrorists with an angry look.

"you sick fucking basterds."

The terrorist leader the man they were sent to catch walked in front of Alfred. He put a gun in Alfred's face. Alfred looked him in the eyes. If he was going to kill him he wanted him to know he wasn't afraid. There was a gun shot but it didn't come from the terrorist leader's gun.

The terrorist leader put his gun down and he told his men to go a find were it came from. The men left the room. There leader put a gun in Alfred's back. "move"

When Alfred was walking with a gun in his back he could hear gun fire up stairs it sounded like a war zone. The sound distracted the terrorist leader. Alfred took this opportunity. Alfred quickly turned around and forced the gun out of the leader's hands. When Alfred got the gun he hit the leader in the face with the butt of the gun knocking him out. Alfred tied him up. Alfred was so distracted he didn't even notice the gun fire had stopped.  
Alfred quickly ran up stairs. When he got to the small corridor there was dead bodies and blood everywhere. And standing in the middle of it all was Arthur. He was covered in scars and his leg was red and black. Alfred could tell by look on Arthur face that he was in pain.

Alfred couldn't tell what was more amazing. The fact he was still alive or the fact he managed to take down all those guys in his condition. Alfred notice Arthur was about to fall. He quickly ran at him.

"don't worry I got you." Alfred placed Arthur down near the wall.  
Alfred got on his radio.

"we need an air lift now. we have four dead men and one wounded. And the target is secure."

"roger that we will have an air lift sent to your location."

Alfred put his radio away. He then went back down the stairs. He came back with the terrorist leader. He threw him on the floor. Alfred sat near Arthur.

"don't worry help will be here soon." Alfred looked down to the floor with a sad look.  
"I'm sorry about your men."

Arthur put his hand on Alfred's back. "yeah… I'm sorry about the loss of your men too. They were good men.

Alfred looked up at Arthur. "thank you. You saved my life twice. I owe you."

Arthur looked Alfred in the eyes. With a concerned look on his face.  
"your not going to kiss me are you."

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. "you know its amazing how you can make a joke in your condition.

Alfred and Arthur talked for awhile. There air lift came. They took the terrorist leader first. Alfred was pissed off that they took him before Arthur. When they got to Arthur they told him he might lose his leg. They carried Arthur to the helicopter.  
Alfred followed close behind.

When they got back they sent Arthur to the hospital. Alfred stayed with him until he was better.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

2006. It had been two years since the incident. Arthur didn't lose his leg but he was never aloud back on the battlefield do to his injuries. Arthur's leg was still banked up and he limped everywhere he went. And even to this day his leg hurt like hell especially when he put pressure on it. Arthur also had some old scars on his face from that night.

Even though they lived in different continents. Alfred and Arthur kept in touch. Alfred was the only person in the world Arthur could call a friend. Alfred was still a U.S.M commander. Last Arthur heard Alfred was on a mission in Russia.

Arthur still worked for the S.A.S but behind a desk. A job that Arthur hated. He never wanted a desk job especially in his youth.

After work Arthur went to a pub. He sat down with his beer.

Arthur was flicking and catching a coin. *flick catch. Flick catch. Flick catch.*

Arthur stayed at the bar till it was late. He walked to his flat drunk.  
When Arthur got to his flat he notice he had a message. Arthur pressed his answering machine.

*beep*"you have two new messages. First message at seven forty-five P.M."  
"hey Arthur its Alfred I was calling to see how you were. I'm busy in Russia right now. But when I'm finished over here I'll fly to London to see you. I'll buy you a drink my treat.

"message two. At eight eighteen P.M."  
"Arthur were having a get-together tomorrow at three. Prime Minister Walker is coming."

Arthur sighted when he heard the second message. As he was getting undress.  
Arthur hated these kinds of things. Being forced to talk with stiffs in suits wasn't Arthur's idea of a good time. Arthur fell a sleep on his sofa.

In Russia. Alfred was at a Russian base he was being given his orders.

"right listen up you have to meet are Russian informant then he will lead you to were the terrorists are keeping the hostages. Alfred you will be the leader of this mission so good luck."

Alfred saluted. "yes sir." Alfred then turned to his men.  
"right listen up we will go under the cloak of darkness. Stay hidden. If everything goes right we should meet are Russian informant before sunrise. Alright lets move."

Alfred and his men travelled at night. It was a long and tiring journey. But they finally got to there destination. They entered a small rundown building that looked like it was ready to collapse. Alfred saw a shadowy figure he pointed his gun at it. a man came out of the shadows with his hands in the air.

"don't shoot I'm not your enemy."

Alfred lowered his gun.  
"are you the informant."

The man lowered his arms.  
"Da I am Ivan braginski I was sent here to help you."

Alfred walked up to Ivan.  
"Alfred Jones. is it just you?."

Ivan nodded his head.

"Da we are going on a rescue mission not a war. Last thing we need is more casualty's."

Alfred gave a slight nod.  
"very well you can tell us the plan now if you want."

"very well." Ivan told Alfred about the plan to rescue the hostages.

Meanwhile in England Arthur was at that get-together.  
He had only been there for an hour but he was board out of his mind.  
The prime minister of England got up and made his speech.  
But to Arthur it was no different then a high school teacher making a speech.  
As Arthur was looking around the room he saw something that caught his eye.  
It was the maid serving the drinks. She was a cute young girl with short light blond hair and bright blue eyes. Arthur went over to her.

"hi how are you."

The girl was surprised.  
"oh I'm fine sir can I get you something!."

Arthur tilted his head.  
"that's a cute accent were are you from."  
Arthur gave a smile but with scars on his face it made him look creepy.

The girls face went red.  
"I'm from Liechtenstein my name is Lili. I moved here with my big bruder a year ago.  
Are you sure you don't wont anything sir."

Arthur leaned forward to her.  
"your phone number would be nice"

Lili quickly turned around.  
"I have to go!"

Arthur watched as she walked off.  
"I may have some old scars on my face but I didn't think I looked that bad."  
Arthur turned around to see Prime Minister Walker was gone.  
"I wonder when that boring old fart left. I'm also more interested why he was here in the first place. This doesn't seem like the type of thing a prime minister would come  
to."

After a few minutes Arthur decided to leave. Since the cutest and probably only girl of the party was gone. Arthur didn't see the point of sticking a round. When Arthur was leaving he saw that girl Lili running up stairs to the roof.  
Arthur followed her but with his bad leg he wasn't going anywhere fast.  
After a few minutes of stumbling up the stairs Arthur finally made it up to the roof.  
When Arthur opened the roof door he saw Lili standing there with headphones and a voice recording device. She was pointing it at a window. Arthur walked up behind her.

"what do you think your doing."

Lili quickly turned around. She had a scared look on her face.  
"I ,I was."

When Lili was trying to get out her words Arthur looked to the window she was listening at.  
Arthur saw prime Minster walker with a group of men.

"are you a news reporter or something."

Lili shook her head.  
"no….. you see I heard the prime minister of England was plotting some sort of government conspiracy. And I came here to find it out. I've got it all here on recording."

Lili held the recording up to Arthur.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and sighted. He had heard all the conspiracy crap before.

"yeah what ever. look your coming with me."  
Arthur grabbed Lili's arm. She tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"no please your not listening."  
Lili took off the headphones and put it on Arthur.  
"just listen."

Arthur stood there with the headphones on he heard nothing but static. A voice finally came in to focus.  
" when the war will start we will be ready."

Arthur took off the headphones. He looked Lili in the eyes with a serious look.  
"look most of the world is fighting a war right now that doesn't make it a conspiracy. alright your coming with me."

Lili cried out.  
"no please you didn't hear what I heard. There going to kill me if you take me inn."

Arthur was pulling Lili.  
"look no one is going to kill you. So just stop it."

Lili was still trying to get free from Arthur's grip. Lili started to cry.  
"please…. Even if you don't believe me I promise I won't come back here…. So please just let me go."

Arthur sighted he was no match for a crying woman. Especially one this cute. Arthur let go of Lili.

"go before I change my mind."

Lili gave a slight nod.  
"thank you."  
she then went down the fire escape.

Arthur went for the roof door. But before he could open it the door swung open. Two security guards came out.  
"what the hell is going on up here.

Arthur walked past them.  
"someone was trying to hang up a banister. I sent then packing."

Arthur left the building and went to the pub. He can't figure out why he lied. Maybe he didn't see the point of dragging it on. Arthur left the bar late.

In another part of London Lili was at her place. It was a small London flat. But it had artworks and cute things all-around it was just the type of place Lili would have.  
She was sitting on her sofa listening to the recording.

"so everyone agrees. We will start a terrorist attack on our own country and we will make it look like the Russians did it. Then we will claim war on Russia. With are force's and our allies we will definitely win. And those stupid yanks will definitely be on our side so there's no way we can lose. And when it is all-over Britain will take Russia for it self. And no one could blame us because we were the victims….. when the war will start we will be ready."

When Arthur finally got back to his flat. He turned on the light. Arthur went in his small kitchen. Arthur went to open the fridge but before he could open it he was slammed to the ground. Arthur slowly looked up to his attacker. And there standing over him with a gun pointed straight at his head. Was a beautiful girl with long Platinum Blonde hair and dark purple eyes. She had a scary look on her face and a creepy aura. She clicked the gun.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was staring down the barrel of the gun the scary girl slowly pulled the trigger. Arthur didn't hesitate he kicked the girl in the leg she fell to the floor. Arthur used all his strength to stand back up he used the kitchen side to help him self back up. Arthur then took a knife from the kitchen draw. He then bent down to the girl and put the knife to her throat.

"who the bloody hell are you why are you trying to kill me…. Answer me now."

The girl got her gun and tried to shoot Arthur with it. But Arthur was quick he pushed the gun away from himself. She shot in to the wall Arthur tried to fight for the gun. But she was quite strong and had a tight grip. She some how managed to get out of Arthur's grip. She then rolled back away from Arthur she stood up and pointed the gun in Arthur's direction but he was gone she looked to the door what was slowly closing.  
She took out a mobile phone.

"Its me Natalia the target got away. I will try and track down the second target… over."

Arthur was in the car park he quickly got in his car and drove away.  
"who the hell was that girl. She was highly skilled to be a common house burglar. Shit what the hell is going on here."

Arthur drove around trying to gather his thoughts. He drove around for hours it was already morning.

"ok someone is trying to kill me and I don't know why. I need to stay somewhere so I can figure this out. . .wait."

Arthur got on his phone and called his work place.  
"hello its me Kirkland. Listen I was wondering if you had the address and phone number of a Lili. I don't know her last name she was the waitress from last nights get-together."

"well that's a weird request mind if I ask why."  
"I thought she was cute and I want to ask her out."  
"very well I'll get you her details. I wish you luck."  
"thanks."

Arthur didn't know why he chose the girl. Maybe because he didn't know anyone else.

Arthur dialled the number on his mobile phone. It Took awhile for someone to pick up.  
"hello this is lili who is this."

Arthur tried to sound calm.  
"hello lili its me Arthur I met you yesterday on the roof."

Lili's voice sounded scared and shaky. Wh-wh-what do you want!. And how did you get my number!."  
"listen. Something weird is going on and I need a place to stay and I was wondering if I can stay at yours."

There was along pause before she answered.  
"look I don't know what your playing at. But stay away from me and don't call me."  
Lili hung up the phone.

Arthur screamed down his mobile.  
"hello, hello …. dam it."  
Arthur tried calling again but there was no answer. Lili was sitting on her sofa listening to the phone ring.

Arthur started his car and drove off it took him awhile to get to lili's flat.  
Arthur parked around the corner of the flat. So not to draw a tension.  
When Arthur turned the corner standing in front of the building was Natalia.  
Arthur quickly hid.

"shit. What the hell is she doing here. She couldn't of know I be here."  
Arthur tried to think of how to get in there was only one way in and it was blocked.  
Arthur came up with an idea. He couldn't see it but he knew she was carrying a gun.  
He quickly ran to a phone box. And dialled 999.

"hello police there's some scary woman with a gun."  
Arthur gave them the address he hung up and went back.  
Arthur watched Natalia it looked like she was waiting for someone to come out.

"is she waiting for lili. but Why."  
When Arthur was spying the front door opened and a group of people came out.  
Arthur took this opportunity to sneak in. he put on his hoodie to cover his face. Arthur pushed pass the people to get in the flat. Luckily Natalia didn't see him.

Arthur limped up stairs to lili's. Arthur knock on her door when she answered she was shocked. She tried to close the door on him. But Arthur forced him self in. lili was scared out of her mind.

"what are you doing here!. I thought I told you to leave me alone!."  
Arthur limped to the window and looked down on the street.  
He saw the police talking to Natalia they didn't seem to of found a gun. And they seem to be flirting with her.

"dam it those useless horny basterds!."  
Lili walked up to Arthur.  
"what is going on here." Arthur pointed down to natalia.  
"you tell me. not long after I talked to you that woman tried to kill me. And now she's here and I'm sure she's here for you. So I have to get you out of here."

Lili couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"what why would someone want to kill me!."  
"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with what you heard on the roof."  
"I thought you didn't believe me."  
"*sigh* yeah well I can't really ignore what's happening in front of me. Look you can come with me or you can stay here and get your self killed."

"ok I'll go with you. Oh wait!."  
Lili went in her bedroom and came back with a tape.  
"I can't forget this. Ok we can go now."

Arthur looked at the tape.  
"is that the recording from yesterday."

Lili nodded. "yes it is. It's very important."  
"fair enough but if there is a government conspiracy on. Then we may be in bigger trouble then you think. Look get all the money you have and nothing else."

Lili took out all her money from her purse.  
"is this enough."

"it will have to be. Come let's go."  
Arthur and lili left lili's flat. Arthur turned to lili.  
"do you know were the fire escape door is."

Lili nodded. "yes of course I do. It's this way."

Arthur and lili went out side threw the fire door. They both got in Arthur's car and drove off. When driving Arthur took out his mobile phone and took out the sim card he put the sim in his pocked and threw his phone on his back seat. Lili looked at Arthur with a confused look on her face.

"what are you doing."  
"are calls can be traced. We need not to call people and we can't use any bank cards either."

Lili nodded. "ok I think I under stand. Were are you taking us."  
"to Wales I know someone there who owes me a favour. I think he will give us a place to stay."

Lili said nothing and Arthur could tell she was terrified.

Meanwhile back in Russia Alfred Ivan and Alfred's men got to there destination.  
Ivan turned to Alfred.

"we are here. The hostages are in side this building."

Alfred turned to his men.  
Alright listen up marines we hit them hard and fast. Rescue the hostages but everyone else is expendable . . . alright let's move."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred and Ivan and Alfred's men snuck in the building it wasn't long till they discovered enemy soldiers. It was a long battle but it seemed that Alfred and Ivan were victorious in there mission. One of Alfred's men knocked down a door to discover a group of people looking terrified. The man shouted.  
"sir I found the hostages."

Alfred patted the man on the back.  
"good work alright I want these people out of here right now."  
Alfred turned to Ivan. "can you tell these people we are here to help."

Ivan nodded. "Da I will tell them. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Мы пришли, чтобы вы отсюда. сделать, как мы говорим, и вам будет хорошо."  
Ivan turned back to Alfred. "Ok I told them."

When they left the building an enemy soldier came out of no were and shot Ivan in his side. Alfred quickly shot the guy in the head.  
"shit I thought I told you guys to sweep the area."

Alfred ran to Ivan who was holding his side.  
"dude are you ok."

"da I am fine no need to worry."  
Alfred looked at Ivan's wound. "crap it doesn't look good. We can patch you up but you will need a medic."

Ivan nodded. "fir enough. But lets get these people to the safe zone."  
Alfred put Ivan over his shoulder. "come on we have to go."

Back in England Arthur and lili were still driving to Wales. Arthur stopped to get more gas Arthur left lili in the car and went to pay for the gas and a few items. When Arthur was paying the guy at the counter he saw the that the news was on from the TV behind him.

"if you have seen these two people let the authorities know they are armed and dangerous."

When Arthur saw what came on the screen next shocked him. it was two pictures on the screen one of him and another of lili. Arthur quickly paid for the stuff and ran out the store hoping the man wouldn't turn around. Arthur got back in the car and drove off as quickly as he could. Lili could tell something was wrong.

"Arthur what is it. You look like you've seem a ghost."  
Arthur was banging on the wheel.  
"fuck, fuck, fucking bollocks I don't believe this."

Lili put her hand on Arthur's back. "Arthur what is it please just tell me."  
Arthur took a deep breath he tried to calm him self down. Before he answered lili.  
"were wanted. I saw a picture of us on the TV apparently were armed and dangerous."

Lili's eyes widened.  
"what oh my god!. . . wait what picture was it."

Arthur would of looked at her with a weird look on his face if he wasn't to busy driving.  
"what why does that matter."

Lili started fiddling with her fingers.

"well its just everyone in the world can see that picture. I at least want it to be a nice picture of me. Oh my god it wasn't my passport picture was it I really don't like that one!.

Arthur let out a big sigh.  
"*sigh* lili please try to look at the bigger picture."

Lili nodded. "right I'm sorry. So what are we going to do."

"I don't know. I work for the regiment they have everything on me. If I so much as spit on the ground they'll find me."

"that's disgusting why would you do that!."

Arthur glared his eyes over to lili with an evil look.

"right bigger picture I know. You don't have to give me that look."

Arthur drove for a while he eventually stopped in front of a motel surrounded with grassy fields and hills. It started to rain down heavy. Arthur and lili went in to the motel wet.

It was a small motel the place had a few a chairs a fire place with a fire poker.  
Arthur walked to the front desk. Behind the desk was an old woman.

"we want a room for the night." Arthur said mean and serious.

The old woman showed Arthur and lili to the room up the stairs. The old woman was having trouble getting up the stairs.

"excuse me are you alright." Lili asked in her sweet manner.  
"oh yes I'm fine dear. I have trouble getting up these stairs. I try my best to not go up them unless I have too. But maybe you should be more worried about your boyfriend."

Lili turned to Arthur who was limping. Lili could feel her face turning red. wait Arthur wasn't her boyfriend!. she would have said something but she didn't want Arthur to get mad.  
The old woman showed them there room. "enjoy your stay."

Arthur took off his coat and shoes. he sat down and looked at lili.  
"go take a shower. Your soaking wet if you don't take a shower you'll catch a cold."

"lili walked in front of Arthur.  
"what about you."

Arthur looked up at her.  
"I can wait. . . you go take a shower first.

Lili went in the bath room. She took off all her clothes and folded them neatly in a pile.  
Lili got in the shower. the warm water going down her body felt nice. It was probably the best thing that had happened to her all day. Lili didn't know if that should make her happy or sad.

Arthur was sitting down on a chair flicking and catching his coin.  
*flick Catch. Flick Catch. flick Catch. flick Catch.*

It wasn't long before lili came out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her holding her clothes.  
"ah that was nice I needed that. Ok you can go take one now."

Arthur nodded.

"ok but before I do I want to here the tape."

"oh right of course.  
Lili sat down and put the tape on a table in front of Arthur. She played the tape for him. After hearing it Arthur stood up.

"this isn't good there doing the same thing what happened in WWII."

Lili stood up and walked in front of Arthur.  
"I'm sorry I don't know that much about history could you tell me."

"after the end of world war 2 nations took parts of the axis's nations for them self's. Prime minister Walker must be planning this war to take over Russia."

Lili looked confused.  
"if this is a take over why doesn't he just invade Russia by force. Why do a fake terrorist attack on his own country."

"because its not the same. If England invades Russia by force then you could bet that other countries would come to Russia's aide. It doesn't matter how good of a relationship you have with a nation. If they feel threatened that there going to be taken over they will attack you. also even though most British soldiers are loyal to queen and country you can bet most of them would be against the idea. . . I know I would be."

Lili looked sick.  
"and that woman who's trying to kill us… She's."

"if I had to guess I'd say she's an assassin sent to kill us. So we don't talk about what we heard on the roof. . . I need to take a shower. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

there was a loud thunder noise outside. Arthur went in the bathroom he took off all his clothes and got in the shower. he couldn't stop thinking so many thoughts rushing threw his head.

Back in Russia Alfred was still carrying Ivan.  
"my god you weigh a ton maybe you should go on a diet."

"like you fat American's have room to talk. but then again you don't have any room for anything do you. ah ha, ha." Ivan coughed up some blood while he was laughing.

Alfred turned to Ivan and gave him a smirk.  
"well a Russian soldier with a sense of humour. Now I've seen everything. . . don't worry pal we'll get you some help."

Ivan's face was getting more and more pale by the minute.  
"I'm. not .going. to make .it.."

Ivan was getting weaker and he was finding it hard to speak and breathe.

Alfred adjusted Ivan trying to get a better hold on him.  
"don't give me that your going to be fine. Be size were nearly in the clear."

One of Alfred's men ran in front of them.  
"Jones we have a problem."

Alfred looked worried.  
"what is it are the hostages ok!"

The man nodded.  
"yes they are fine. Its just that are path is blocked."

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was coming out of the bathroom with a towel rapt around his waist.  
Arthur turned his head to the side and he saw on the bed was lili still rapt in a towel with a phone to her ear.

"what the bloody hell do you think your doing!."

Lili was shocked she quickly put the phone down and looked at Arthur terrified.  
"I, I was!."

Arthur face was steaming he looked like he was really pissed off.  
"when I told you not to call people I meant it. Do you have any idea how easy it is to trace a call. who the hell where you calling anyway!."

Lili was shaking she felt like a kid getting shouted at by there parents for doing something bad. A lightning struck with a loud bang.

"I was calling the whether report. I wanted to know when the storm was going to pass."

Arthur put his hand to his head and shook his head. Feeling bad for yelling.  
"please lili you have to be more careful."

Lili nodded.  
"yeah I'm really sorry its just I'm really scared of thunder storms."

Lili looked up at Arthur. He was standing a few feet from the bed. Lili looked Arthur up and down. His body was all muscle with tight abs. and his body was full of old scars. Lili could feel her face turning red. She then got off the bed and started walking to Arthur. While walking her towel fell to the floor revealing her curves. She walked in front of Arthur and rapt her arms around him and buried her face in to his chest.

"thank you . . .for being here with me."

She looked up at Arthur and stared into his green eyes. His eyes sparkled in the dim light. He tried his best not to blush from the wet naked woman holding him.  
Lili loosen her grip on Arthur he thought she was letting go but she put her arms around Arthur's neck. She then slowly pulled her face to Arthur's. lili closed her eyes and put her lips to his. This felt weird for Arthur no one had been like this with him for a long time. Arthur found him self rapping his arms around her naked back they both walked to the bed still kissing still holding each other.

Back in Russia Alfred saw about 10 to 20 enemy soldiers.  
"what the hell are we going to do. It would be hard enough getting past all these guys by are self's but with these hostages it would be impossible."

Ivan put his hand on Alfred shoulder while holding his wound.  
"I have an idea. All we need is a working vehicle and explosives."

Alfred shook his head with a worried look.  
"I don't think I'm going to like this idea."

In a small house in England a man was getting ready for bed. His house was filled with weapons this man was afishly a gun nut. While the man was getting ready for bed there was a knock on his door.

"who the hell is that at this time,"

He went to answer the door and standing in front of him was a woman with long Platinum Blonde hair and dark purple eyes. She was soaking wet.

"excuse me sir but my car just broke down in front of your house. Could I use your phone please."

The man nodded.  
"yes of course come in."

The woman smiled.  
"thank you so much I was afraid. I was going to be left in the rain."

"don't worry about it. I can tell by your accent your not Local."

The woman closed the door behind her and nodded with a smile.  
"I'm from Russia and I can tell by your accent that your not British."

"I'm not I moved her with my younger sister. I'm sorry but didn't you want to use the phone."

The woman giggled.  
"he, he oh yes. Were is it."

The man pointed at the living room.  
"I have one in there."

While walking to the room he turned around to the girl who was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"excuse me miss are you alright."

The woman started fiddling with her fingers.  
"well I'm really embarrassed to say this. . . but I don't know who I should call. Do you think maybe you could call someone for me."

The man nodded.  
"yeah sure."

"oh thank you so much and I am really sorry for all this."

The man picked up the phone but before he could hit one number there was a loud. *bang* *bang* *bang*.

The man fell to the floor with the phone still in his hand. The woman put her gun away and smiled.

"don't worry mister Zwingli your sister will be joining you soon."

Natalia went in to the kitchen were she put every thing that looked valuable on the tablecloth. When she had enough thing she smashed the gun Case and took out one of the guns. she then tied the tablecloth to the gun. Natalia left the house where she drove until she got to the London bridge where she dumped the tablecloth in to the water.

So if anyone found Vash's dead body they would think it was a robbery gone wrong.  
When his body gets found with a phone in his hand people would just assume that he was trying to call the police and got shot in the process.

Back in Russia one of Alfred's men was coming around the corner in a vehicle.  
"I found one sir."  
The soldier said while getting out.

Alfred nodded.  
"I see that good work."  
Alfred turned to Ivan.

"are you sure you wont to do this. I mean we could thing of another way."

Ivan shook his head.  
"нет this is the only way. . . I'm going to die soon anyway at least this way my death will have meaning . . . right I wont this vehicle filled with all the explosives we've got."

Ivan got in the vehicle and Alfred and his men filled it with C4 grenades and  
Semtex. Anything that would explode.

Ivan stuck his head out the window to Alfred.  
"so I'll drive off in that direction to the enemy soldiers. Then you and your men go in that direction with the hostages and when I'm at a good distance I'll explode the vehicle and take those basterds with me."

Alfred shook his head with a sad look on his face.  
"you don't have to do this we could think of another way threw."

Ivan smiled.  
"we both no that I'm not going to make it. Please let me do this. . .but if you could do me a favour."

Alfred nodded.  
"yes of course anything."

"I have a sister Natalia. could you find her and tell her what I did. Let her know her big brother died with onner."

"ok I'll find and tell her."  
Alfred had no idea how he was supposed to find this girl.

Ivan drove off and a few seconds later there was gunfire and men yelling in Russian.

Alfred turned to his men.  
"what do you all think your doing. Get the hostages and move."

Alfred and his men went in the opposite direction Ivan went in.

While Alfred was walking he heard a loud explosion. He quickly turned a round and what he saw in Ivan's direction was a cloud of black smoke.

"Goodbye. Ivan. . . and Thank you."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in England Arthur was slowly waking up it was still night and lili was a sleep naked holding him. Arthur slowly got out of the bed and walked to the window it was still raining. Arthur could see a car coming at the motel Arthur felt it was weird that someone would be here at this time.

Arthur walked over to the bed and stood over lili. Arthur put his hand over lili's mouth her eyes shot open Arthur was looking down at her with a serious look.

"I'm going to remove my hand and when I do I wont you to tell me truefully and without hesitating. Who did you call before."

Arthur removed his hand from Lili's mouth she looked up at him she looked terrified.  
"my big bruder. . . I'm so sorry Arthur."

Arthur didn't have time to yell he quickly got dress.  
"get dress quick we got to go. . . and I'm sorry lili but your brother is most likely dead."

Lili quickly got out of bed and started to get dress. She couldn't believe that her brother was dead but she knew she didn't have time to cry.

Arthur could hear someone coming up the stairs he remembered the old woman said she didn't go up the stairs unless she had to and Arthur could only hear one set of foot steps. Arthur turned to lili who was still getting dress.

"stay here I'm going to see who's coming."

Arthur left the room and limbed to the top of the stairs he couldn't hear or see anything. While waiting at the top of the stairs Arthur heard a scream come from his room.  
He quickly ran back to the room while limping. When he got back to the room he saw lili being choked by Natalia.

Arthur grabbed Natalia and threw her to the ground. Arthur turned to lili who was rubbing her neck.  
"lili are you ok."  
"yeah I'm fine. Arthur look out!."

Arthur turned around to see Natalia pointing a gun at him. Arthur punch Natalia in the face and grabbed the gun and he tried to shoot her with it but Natalia kicked the gun out of his hand. Arthur tackled Natalia and they both smashed threw the door. Arthur hit Natalia in the face over and over again. He lifted her over his head. It hurt Arthur when he put any pressure on his leg but the pain he was feeling now was agonizing. But he fought the pain and threw Natalia down the stairs and she landed with a loud thud.

Arthur quickly went back to the room where lili was. When Arthur got back in the room lili ran at him and gave him a hug.

"Arthur are you ok."  
"yeah I'm ok."  
Lili stepped away from Arthur and looked up at him.  
"is she dead."  
Arthur shook his head.  
"I doubt it."

Arthur grabbed lili's arm and took her to the window.  
"I want you to clime down here. Get in the car and drive away."

"what about you?."

"I can't climb down because of my leg."

Lili grabbed Arthur tears beginning to well up in side her.  
"please Arthur I don't want to be alone. I just lost my big bruder I don't want to lose you too."

Arthur pointed out the window.  
"do you see that electric tower on that hill."

Lili nodded.  
"yeah I see it."

Arthur put both his hands on her shoulders.  
"go there and wait for me. If I'm not there in two hours I want you to leave. and I wont you to promise me that you will keep on moving that you will never look back. Remember trust no one and stay hidden. Can you promise me that you can do that if I don't come.

Lili nodded with a sad look on her face hoping she wouldn't have too.  
"yeah I can do all that I promise."

"good. One more thing if you ever need help find a U.S soldier by the name of Alfred Jones. He's a close friend of mine if anyone would help you I'm sure he would. But only find him if you have too."

lili moved in closer to Arthur she put her hand on his face and kissed him on the lips. lili stepped away from Arthur and went to the window. She opened the window and started climbing out it.

Natalia was getting up from the floor. Her face was bruised her lip was cut and she had a few broken rips from being thrown down the stairs but she ignored the pain.

Natalia walked over to the fire place and picked up the fire poker and walked up the stairs. When she got back to the room there was no one there she walked further in to the room. she quickly turned around and Arthur who came out of nowhere tackled her to the wall. Natalia dropped the fire poker. Arthur then started choking her. Natalia was digging her nails in to Arthur's arms. But Arthur's face was cold and dark.

Natalia kneed Arthur in the groin over and over again but Arthur ignored the pain and kept his hands on her neck. Natalia forced her head forward and landed her head on Arthur's nose.

Arthur stepped back then threw Natalia to the floor. with blood dripping down his nose Arthur walked near her.

Natalia notice that Arthur was limping on his leg she kicked Arthur as hard as she could in his bad leg. Arthur screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Arthur tried to lift him self but before he could even sit up Natalia was over him holding the fire poker. With an dark evil look Natalia swung the fire poker down hard on Arthur's head. Arthur screamed in pain as the blood came out of his head. But Natalia didn't stop she hit him over and over again. When she finished Natalia was panting and Arthur's  
Face was cut open and blood was gushing out of his head. Natalia notice that Arthur was still breathing but he was paralysed and couldn't move.

Lili got to the that electric tower. She climbed up the hill wet from the rain and nearly slipping on the mud. When she got to the top. Lili put her back to the electric tower she put her knees to her chest.

Natalia was putting gasoline all over the motel after she finished she lit the place a blaze. With Arthur still paralysed. It wasn't long until the motel was engulfed in flames and black smoke filled the air.

Lili saw the smoke and a worried gut feeling came over her.  
"Arthur please be alright . . . please don't leave me."

The next morning Natalia was in a park in London Prime Minister Walker was sitting on bench. Natalia came and sat next to him. He talk to her without looking at her.

"is it done."  
"its half done. The ex soldier is dead but the girl got away."  
"I wont her found and killed, she could ruin are plans."

Natalia crossed her legs while leaning back.  
"it your plan I don't care I'm an assassin all I care about is getting paid."

"but it your home were going to war with."

Natalia remained silent. She then got up.  
"I have to go find that girl."

Walker stood up and turned to Natalia. "oh one more thing I hate to be the one to tell you this . . . but your brother Ivan is dead. . . he was shot and left to die."

Walker didn't want to tell her the truth he didn't want her getting distracted.  
But Natalia didn't say anything. Her big brother was the only person she cared about. Natalia started to walked but she stopped.

"oh one more thing Prime Minister when is this war of yours going to start."  
"it would take a few years to prepare maybe even ten."

Natalia walked away with a serious cold emotionless look on her face.

To be continued.


End file.
